Troubled Feline
by TheSexyLatinaDancer Mimi
Summary: Whats supposed to be fun and pleasing turned into heartbreaking and stinging. Mimi Roger are havin issues with comprimising but Mimi's additude almost kills her. Mimi/Roger ANGEL LIVES.. NEW CHAPTER UP! R&R pleasee :
1. troubled feline

**I was bored, so my mind went to work and I came out with his. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rent though that'd rock so hard.**

_Mimi's POV_

I had just woken up, a pretty nice fall day. Clear sky's, little breeze all around and I could hear people talking in other lofts and someone somewere is mowing their grass or so it sounded, I don't know.. I woke up, looking at Roger's amazing body as he slept. He was naked after we celebrated our 6 month anniversary. He took me out to eat, saw a movie then headed home for our alone time which took up most of the afternoon besides dinner. The man was a well oiled machine! The sunlight hit his body just right, all of the curves and turns and folds in his skin and his well toned chest and abs. I was flabergasted. How could there be such an amazing guy and he was mine. Was.. thats a horrible word.

That day, that horrible day that scared me for life. It killed me, nearly. But lets not go to far ahead, let me take you to were it had all began.

I had just gotten out of the shower, Roger was already dressed with a ACDC shirt and a pare of black jeans with a slit on one side, I did that. I went into our bedroom, shutting the door and going to my body length mirror and sitting in front of it on a stool, the lime green towel wrapped neatly around my body. I untied my hair, the long delicate curls falling on my shoulders. Roger come in, a smirk across his lucious soft lips. I looked at him through the mirror as he walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered in my ear. I nearly melted at his warm breath hitting my neck. It was a sweet smell, indescribeable.

I nodded. "Yeah, baby." I said and he moved some of the hair from my neck and kissed it softly, my skin began tingling at the touch of his lips at my sweat spot. He always knew how to get me, but I got him more. "Nice to see you happy, last night do you good, papi?" I asked with my latina accent. He loved when I did that, sometimes I could feel him getting hard just from a genlte touch of my soft hands.

"Very good. That's definetly in the top 10." he said and laughed a little. I giggled and turned facing him and shaking my head. Roger was such an amazing guy, who couldn't love him?

I stood up and let my towel drop, flashing him a wink as I walked by and went to my dresser. I pulled out a black lace bra and the matching black laced panties with some red. My favorite and Rogers as well. I watched his blue eyes traveling up and down my slender body like if he wanted to grab me and pin me to wall right then and there. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing me into the wall behind me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck dropping the white shirt I had in my hand saying I love NYC with a big heart instead of 'love'.

"Last night wasn't enough?" I questioned cutely.

He shook his head and placed a small kiss on my lips making me lick them when he looked at him. "Not exactly." he said.

"Well, we have shopping to do. We promised to help Jo set up a suprise party for Maureen getting a promotion." I said. He frowned playfully and kissed me again, soft and quick like if he blew onto them. But he nodded and I pulled him forward kissing him softly and passionatly, his hands traveling down to my hips and holding me as if I'd float away. Sometimes I thought I would..

We continued with our kisses, our lips parting and reconnecting with small kisses and big kisses. When he pulled and went to speak I pulling into a deep kiss, sliding my tounge over his lip until he opened his mouth letting my tounge in. I ran my tounge against his, entwineing them and swallowing whatever came into my own mouth. He was my boyfriend so what. Our heated tounge kiss continued for about 3 more minutes until I slowly parted when there was a major need for air.

Both of us licked out lips looking into eachothers eyes getting lost, the world melting away around us. He licked his lips again while I leaned up and licked his tounge. He raised an eyebrow with a amused yet pleased look to him. he stuck out his tounge and with a wide smile I began to slide my tounge around his, licking it and around his mouth but not kissing, just tounge kissing I guess. It finally ended in him laughing and closing his mouth. I wiped off around his mouth with my thumb and smiled shyly, it was always fun doing new things to him and visa versa.

"Wow, Meems. Your always full of suprises." he said. I beamed and looked at the time then kissed his cheek and moved from his grasp picking up my shirt quickly and pulling it on then getting a short black skirt with glitter around the bottom.

"C'mon, baby we gotta go." I said and he opened his mouth to say somthing but I put a finger to his lips shushing him. "Roggy, please? Then I'll reward you when we get home." I said with a wink. That caught his attention. He walked to the closet and slipped on some shoes real quick then came to me with a wide smile.

Fifteen minutes later I had my hair finished, my teeth brushed and my make-up on. We interlocked fingers and walked out of the loft and down to the stripmall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at Boscovs and Roger had already been whining about wanting to go and how the store was too girly. Men..

"Meems, c'mon. We can get her a purse of somthing. How about you and Angel go? This store smells funny." he said. I looked at him and gave him a small pinch to his arm. He let out a small whimper and looked at me. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm like I'd punched him, and he knew what that felt like.

"I get my perfume from here and you always say its sexy." I said and crossed my arms, rolled my eyes and walked off. He groaned and fallowed with his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. I took Roger's suggestion into consideration and went to the purse section, loving the suprised look on his face finding out there was a small section for purses in here. He liked this one joint were it was purses, bags and shoes for men and women.

"I like this one.." I said holding up a black and white gucci bag. He made a face and I rolled his eyes and I hit him with it. It was the 7th purse I showed him and he only liked this ugly white fuzzy one that looked like someone killed a bunch of furbies and attatched their balls to a leather purse.

"Well you have weird taste, I'm stickin with this." he said holding the testicle purse. I rolled my eyes and took the gucci one to the counter and waited for someone to come, and here comes Roger running his mouth. "See, this is why I hate shopping with girls. You can't comprimise Mimi! Its our money, lets agree on something." he said.

"_Our _ money? _I"m _ the one who goes to work everyday for 9 to 10 hours, _I'm _the one who busts my ass and kills my feet everyday making a.. slut out of myself dancing in a strip joint." I said, my face contorted in anger.

"Mimi I-" he started but I cut him off.

"You? _Your _the one who sits at home all day trying to write fuckin songs, that are good, but damn. _Your _the one who begs me everyday for 15 dollars to go here and there with Collins and Mark then you come home hoping to fuck me then go to sleep." I said. Roger's jaw dropped and he was speechless I could see it and the clerk was standing there shocked as well. "So how 'bout this, buy your fuckin wierd purse with _my _money but be sure to tell them who bought the ugly thing you asshole." I said and walked away.

Tears fled down my cheaks, I blew up for no real reason. Well, Roger was the only person who could melt me in his hands but he was also the only person who could get in so little but hit me so deep that I just exploded! I felt bad for exploding on him like that, but in a sence maybe he deserved it. I was in the parking lot trying to get a cab when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Meems, whats wrong with you? Its just a purse, are you feeling alright?" he asked me. I nodded and looked up at him.

"You get so pissed about the littlest things, Roger. Well this is my money so if I don't like somthing, accept it." I said.

"You don't gotta be mean about my opinion on a god damn purse."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are?"

"Shut the fuck up.

"See? Exactly my point."

"What?"

"You get mad over everything. Your not the same, somthing's changing about you." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" I questioned.

"You've turned into a bitch kinda. Are you back on drugs?" he asked in a suprisingly soft tone. My jaw dropped, how the hell can he call me a bitch and accuse me of drugs. I scrunched up my nose in anger then slapped him, hard to were he turned then looked back at me with his hand to his now red cheek. He opened his mouth to apologize, but I ignored and him and walked off.

"Mimi wait!" he called out.

I turned around and looked at him shaking my head. "Roger Davis. Go fuck yourself." I said and watched his mouth drop again and I turned walking away quickly down the street then turning down the block.

Roger stood there and put his hand in his pocket playing with the small box with soft purple leather type material..


	2. Comfort makes it better

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, yes Mimi was a bitch in my first chapter, she has her reasons. Give it a chance, I got some plans for this story just wait. Read and review please, good or bad. I'm always open for critisism if it helps out make my storys better. Hope this chapter appeals to you all better. But drama drama drama. I love drama, and romance. So there will be fluff, romance, drama, humor and all the good stuff. Patience is a virtue. =)**

Mimi damn near ran a few blocks, finally getting tired and stopping to rest sitting on a stoop of an old condemed building with smoke coming from one of the windows. Probly some homeless people getting heat, there was rarely fires around Alphabet city. Her brown eyes glanced around the surrounding area, looking at the people walking down the streets some on cell phones and whatnot and others blowing into their hands with ripped up gloves. She wished Roger was there to hold her the way he always did when it was cold.

Closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh, she tried to calm herself and go back to him but that wasn't happening. She's been moody lately, she knew it and didn't understand why. Her mom once told her she was bipolar, but she'd always denied it.

Rubbing her arms and opening her eyes looking around, she headed back down the street. She wanted to go home and lay in her nice warm bed but, then she'd have to face Roger. She wasn't ready yet.

----------------------------------------------------------

Roger jogged down nearby streets, she couldn't have gotten that far. "Mimi! Mimi!" he shouted, people shooting him looks like he was dressed in a clown outfit. He ran a hand through his mangled blonde curls letting out a harsh sigh and groaning. It was cold as all hell, and he felt like he was walking for hours though it'd only been about 15 or 20 minutes.

He wasn't about to give up, his right hand was balled into a fist with the small box in his grasp that held the engagement ring he'd baught for her 3 weeks ago. It took him months to get that, it cost him about $500 and it wasn't super fancy like people in movies or somthing, but it was worth it in his eyes.

"Exuse me, sir, exuse me." Roger said tapping a women on the shoulder. She turned and half smiled at him, roger panting for air before speaking. "Have you seen a women, she's about this high and has long brown hair. Hispanic?" he said motioning with his hands her estimated height. The women made a face then her smile grew and she nodded.

"Um, yeah she came running past over there and headed down Divine, she seemed upset." the women answered. Roger thanked her and ran off in that direction, she couldn't be far.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's POV**

Damn, it was fuckin cold as hell. I didn't what I was doing, men were looking at me weird and some were creeping me out. It was starting to get dark. I sighed and shook my head turning and making my way back to the loft building. I quickly but quietly made my way upstairs and into my loft. It was pretty much empty besides my matress with a bedset, hair brushes and a dressor with a few outfits and some other necessary girly items of mine.

I sometimes came back when me and Rog got into a fight and we needed to be apart for the night.

Luckily, I had a cell phone. Joanne baught it for me on me and Roger's 4th month anniversary. I faught hard as hell to get her to get her money back, but I guess it was nice. Paying for the thing was a bitch. I texted Maureen and told her to come.

_Wats wrong hun? _ Maureen texted me back. God, just come over! I was close to tears again.

_idk, i freaked on roger 4 no reason and then left.._

_u ok?_

_no!!!_

_chill babe_

_just come, please! my loft, not his. and dnt let n e 1 know your here._

_okay, see you in a few_

I sighed and shut my phone holding back tears, my eyes burning. I made my way to the door unlocking it and going into my near empty bedroom sitting on the bed and wrapping a blanket around myself. I could smell Roger's scent from the last time he'd stayed at my place because Mark locked us out on accident. Yeah, he had a girl over. Thin walls Marky, thin walls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger didn't want to, but he gave up. Only for the night. Well, walking around in the cold anyways. He called Mark as he headed home putting the ring box back into his pocket. Roger felt like shit, quilt washing over him as if he'd done something wrong. All he did was disagree on somthing and then all of this. It sucked, he didn't know what was wrong with Mimi lately.

"Hello?" came Mark's voice, in the backround you could hear the radio playing but not the song exactly. Old ass staticy radio.

"Hey its Roger, Listen has Mimi come home? She just ran off." Roger said. Mark sighed and shook his head.

"What'd you do now?" the filmaker asked. Roger groaned getting impatient.

"Just.. fuck! Have you seen her!!!!" he yelled, he was in no mood for Mark to be playing mom.

"Okay chill, no I didn't see her. Everything alright?" Mark asked sounding concerned. Roger sighed and swallowed hard trying to think.

"I'm outside the building, I'll explain inside." Roger said and hung up heading inside and upstairs. He didn't even think Mimi would be in her loft, walking past feeling a cold breeze from it. Sence she didn't use it, heat was turned off inside it, but not electricity which was good. Mimi didn't mind the cold right now, she treated Roger coldly and felt she should be punished for it.

Roger opened the door then slid open the big door shutting it behind him and setting down his stuff. Mark came over but kept quiet watching Roger as he started pacing, mummbling and opening his phone and dialing Mimi's number. Yeah, Joanne got them matching cell's only Roger's was black and Mimi's red.

Mimi was on her bed waiting for Maureen when her phone started ringing. She'd recorded Roger playing your eyes and set that as his ringtone for when he called. She quickly grabbed the phone and pressed ignore call, throwing it on her bed and stareing at it. The walls were thin as said before, and she heard Mark on the phone before and didn't want them to hear her phone ringing.

Roger groaned and hung up putting his phone back in his pocket and sitting down. He explained the whole situation to Mark who only looked a bit angry. "Roger, what the fuck?" Mark said. "What?!" the rocker said confused. "You just let her leave, standing there? Sure she blew up for no reason, but damn you took to long to chase her." Mark said.

Roger's mouth opened to respond, but he shut it and put his head down. He hated when Mark was right.. Why didn't he chase her right away? That was a question running through Mimi's mind as well. Damn, he had no exuse for this one and only felt shittier now. The rocker stood up and slumped over to his bedroom kicking the door shut. He took off his shirt and layed on the bed, his face in Mimi's pillow. Mmm, he could smell her sweet purfume and shampoo. It wasn't a break-up, but it sure as hell felt like one.

"Let her cool off Rog.." he told himself and shut his eyes trying to think of where she could be, let alone that she was right below him in her bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's POV**

A knock on the door. Finally! maureen bounced in with a happy smile on her face, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace so tight I thought my eyes were gonna pop out! "Heyyy babe. How are you?" she asked. I shot her a look and hung down my head walking over to my bed were I plopped down on my back with a frustraited groan.

"Me and Rog, we got into a little disagreement and I totaly turned things around horribly. I scrreamed at him then just left out by myself." I explained. I bit my lip in anticipation, surely being the drama queen she'd make a huge thing of it taking Roger's side. Well, I'd take his side too he didn't do anything but voice his opinion.

"Mimi.. you serious? Damn, and I thought me and Joanne broke up for dumb reasons." she folded her arms giving me a look of _disapointment._ Why was that soooo much worse than just being mad at someone?

"Shut up! We didn't break up.."

"Yet.." she said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't plan on leaving him.. I just can't suddenly go back to him and expect him to take me with open arms and kisses." I whined sitting up with my legs folded looking up at her.

Maureen shrugged and slid down the wall sitting on the floor. "You need to talk to him." Maureen said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And do what? _oh roger I'm soooo sorry I acted like a bitch. Please forgive me and lets have make-up sex._" I said bitterly.

She smirked. "That could work." she said.

"Just because you and Joanne do don't mean me and Roger do. He's hard." I said.

"We do not!" Mau protested.

"Sure about that?" I challanged. "Shall I call Jo?" she shut her mouth looking down and mummbling. Finally her head rose and she sighed.

"Still, you should say something to him. I know he's hard, but your soft and you get through that hard shell of his so easy its crazy. You have a gift." Maureen said. That made me feel good, in a weird 'are you fucking crazy' sorta way. She rose to her feet sitting beside me on the bed. "He loves you, and I"m sure this can be blown over shortly. Trust me, I'm the break-up make-up expert." she said and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around her breathing in and taking in her sweet sent. "Your right, I'll try later tonight." I said. Maureen kissed and stroked my cheek. Suddenly her beeper went off and she smirked reading it. "Well, Joanne just got out of the shower and its our special night so, call me tomarrow?" I nodded and stood up to fixing my shirt. "Okay, later." then she was gone.

This would be interesting, I knew I'd upset Roger and I saw the look on his face when I left. But knowing him, he'd flip on me in some way when I spoke to him. Slowly I gathered my thoughts and energy, and headed upstairs to the green door, opening it and walking in until I came to the huge gray slide door. I let out a deep breath and knocked on the door, hearing footsteps I backed up and rose my head pearing into the blue-green eyes I fell in love with.

"Hey.."

**soooooo that took forever for me to update. sorry! hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writeing it and I'm gonna try updateing more often. This story will go on for a bit longer, 3 or 4 more chapters. reviews would make me a happy person. =] i got plans for this story soo pleaseee be nice!**


	3. The Monster

**Hey! so yeah, wanted to update sooner because I'm really getting into this story. I came up with sooo many idea's. No more updates every so and so months. Haha! I apologize for that, but onto the story! Hope this is okay, my sister gave me this mean idea here, you read the summery. Here comes the big one hahaha!! Nah, its sad. Onward!**

**Mimi's POV**

Frozen, jaw clenched, hands balled into fists and feet nailed to thr ground. I was a statue at his sudden presence. Hearing his voice was music to my ears, but why all of a sudden was anger tapping me on the shoulder? I ignored it and told him to go away. "Hello, can we um, talk?" I asked, my mouth felt dry all I wanted was a drink.

Roger nodded and motioned me in. It was quiet, besides the shutter of Mark's film running from in his bedroom. Roger must've seen were my attention went. "Mark is working on a new documentary on supportive groups in NYC." Roger told me putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded and sat down on the couch were he sat on the other on facing me. "Mimi, listen I just wanna apologize for before.. I-I should've.." I cut him off.

"Roger no, I know what your gonna say. I don't know why I blew up. You just get under my skin sometimes and the damn purse was ugly." I said quickly. He made a face and shook his head. I nodded, no need in arguing about a damn purse again. I breathed in and out calming myself. "Well, I wanted to tell you I'm very sorry, and can we put this past us?" she asked.

Roger smiled and nodded, but to her apologie. Roger and Collins and Mark spoke that day, Mimi's mood swings went wild for no reason and have been for weeks. From her crazy upedy sex drive, to her sudden outbursts of anger or sadness. She cried last week because Roger stepped on a lady bug.. don't think somethings wrong?

"Mimi.." he started. Oh come on, what did he have to say to me? "I can put the purse behind us, and the fuckin slap.." he mummbled more but then went on. "You know I love you. But, somthing is wrong with you." My eyes widened and I clenched my fists tighter.

"what the hell does that mean?" I blurted out feeling anger creeping into me. I tried fighting it back but no such luck, because he went on.

"I've noticed you got huge mood swings and now I see it may be dangerous to you and people you love. I think you should come to the doctor with me tomarrow." he stated gently. He was only trying to help me, but I didn't feel I needed it. What the hell? He was my boyfriend, he wasn't supposed to do this to me.

"No, bullshit Davis I'm fine!" I snorted. He mearly sighed and shook his head coming over and taking my hands. "Mimi.. you need help. Angel told me, your bipolar? You need meds or help before you hurt yourself." Roger told me. What a bitch! That traitor, that backstabber that.. ugh! I was overcome with so much furry I didn't understand it.

Shaking my head I laughed halfheartedly. "I don't know why I came here, not at all. Waste of time.." I said pushing him away from me and standing up. I rushed to the door, inside screaming to stop and take his advice but my body wouldn't listen. That wasn't the worst of it..

"Mimi please, don't! We can work this out, don't run off again!" he called after me. I turned and could not stop myself, it was like some evil spirt went into my body and was controling my every move while I watched the greastest horror movie of my life.

"Fuck you Davis, we're through! You can't help me, I'm back on Heroin okay? You happy now?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth, suddenly having control of myself. But as hurt washed over his face, I turned and ran bolting down the stairs and out the doors, suddenly feeling a strong grasp on my wrist. Roger? Damn he was quick.

"Mimi, no! Please, don't do this. Okay your on drugs, we'll get through it." he pleaded. I wanted to smile at his support, but the spirt took over me again and I pulled from him rushing across the street. The worst part of the movie was about to come, when the big monster pops out and kills the defencless and hurt women. Only I was the women, and the monster was a pick-up truck going 30 miles per hour. All I heard was screetching tires, and Roger shouting my name in pure agony.

Everything went slow.. very very.. slow..

My body was hurled in the air, onto a hard surface that was moving, the sound of more screetching tires and my head cracked into glass. Shards slit my lip, eyebrow and cheak also my bare arms and some of my stomach. Everything was slow, black and white like a movie as I said. I saw Roger, and glass floating all around me. Fianlly the truck came to a stop sending me flying forward off the front of the car and onto the cold asphalt.

A door opened, a screaming women ran out and to my side lifting me and picking a piece of glass from my forhead, blood streaming down my face like someone poured juice on my head. My right arm ached, and I could feel the bone sticking out and the cold breeze hitting it sending an erie chill through my body. Then there was Roger, moving the lady, calling her a few names and lifting me, my limp body just hanging as he supported my head like a new born baby.

"Mimi, stay with me, Mimi! Mimi!" Roger yelled. My eyes were open, i know so because tears fell freely down my blood and dirt covered face. But everything was black, not a blurr, it was like having a dream. Knowing that everything looked like but really its alll black. I coughed, warm fluid spilling from my mouth. Blood. Damnit, you really did it this time Marquez.

An ambulance, cops, two men lifting me on a stretcher and Roger begging to come with me. Perfect ending to a perfect day. Yeah right, so close to death I could see him motioning me over with his boney finger. Then Roger, Roger.. the man I loved. everything went black, then my eyes opened. It was beautiful.

I was looking in a mirror, my hair and make-up done to perfection and a gorgeous white dress on my. It was our wedding. My father came, taking my arm and leading my down the ilse.. there he stood. Roger, my angel, along with Angel dressed in a very pretty blue dress that out did all the other brides maids. Maureen, Joanne, my younger sister. Everyone was there. It was perfect.

I stood before Roger, his smile brightening the whole room as we held hands while the priest spoke. This was perfect. Finally the i do's, ring exchanges and the kiss. Just as we went in, Roger moved to whisper in my ear. "I love you." I returned his words and as we went to kiss again he whispered. "Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Please wake up.."

My eyes shot open and my body lurched forward and my eyes opened. A doctor holding electric pads stepped back while Roger was at my side in a second. "Mimi! Thank god, are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't answer, I had something in my through and I was drooling. Gross.

I just blinked and moved a finger. "She's awake, thank god." a doctor said. Roger's face was covered in tears and blood on his hands. Mine of course. That dream.. it was my destiny wasn't it? I was supposed to live and marry Roger. "Mimi, I love you so much. Your gonna be okay, alright?" he said. I blinked twice and he knew I understood him. His lips went to my forhead and I closed my eyes. "Rest Mimi.. you deserve it." Roger whispered. I was out in a second, awaking in a feild of flowers.

Roger gripped my hand tightly, his other one rubbing my swollen abdomen. I felt movement within me, I was pregnant? It was a nice summer day, birds and all that corny shit. He kissed me and told me he loved me, taking both my hands and I could feel the cold hard metal of both our wedding bands on our fingers as we shared a long passionate kiss.

I woke up to the bright sun peaking through the room, Roger and Angel asleep in two reclineing chairs on either side of my bed. I groaned and yawned trying to stretch but felt imence pain in my arm and stomach. broken arm, fractured ribs and a fucked up ego. I was a mess, cuts on my face and bruises everywhere. Great huh? Reall great.

"Mimi chica, your up." Angel said sleepily and came to my side rubbing my face. It stung at first, but I relaxed into her tounch and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "Horrible." i chocked. no tube, weird. "You've been out for 4 days. Your in bad shape Meems, and they found lots of drugs in your system." Angel said. I rolled my eyes and looked to roger who was sound asleep. I put him through hell, and tears ran down my face as I watched how peaceful he looked. Angel looked at him and smiled. "Good man you got there, he hasn't left sence that night. Took a shower, but didn't leave." Angel whispered. She kissed my forhead and shook him awake.

"What the fu- Hey." he smiled and got up coming to me. A wide smile formed on my battered face as he too stroked my cheak. "Mmm, h-ey baby." I chocked out, my voice raspy and my throat dry as hell. I made a motion with my hand, my good one for a drink which he got quickly and helped me down it. "Thanks." I said, my voice quiet but no longer dry and itchy.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand. "roger, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I could have died." I whispered, more tears fell. "Shhh, its okay Meems. Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what. I love you." he whispered. I smiled.

I looked at Angel who was on the phone with Collins whispering about me waking up and everything then motioned Roger down. "Can I have a kiss?" I whispered. A wide smile formed on his face, and without a word he placed a long passionate kiss to my lips. It felt so good, and I was gonna beat this for my angel, Roger Davis.

**sooo I couldn't think of a way to end it, well yeah thats kinda how i wanted it to end but couldn't put it way i had it set it my head. how was it? let me know! haha i feel good it took me only an hour to do this. : reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Working it out

_**A/N: So! Sorry for the late update, been busy making up a class in summer school and whatnot. But anyways, heads up on this chapter. There is already tons of fics that take up a chapter or more of someone in the hospital and whats going on. Describing breathing, grief, all that jazz. Didn't wanna do it, though I'm not knocking other hospital ones. They're great! I just don't wanna. So lets not and say we did! :) **_

_**Disclamer: I don't own, I rent! haha**_

Mimi was doing a little better besides a few broken bones, bruises, and a battered ego. Only in the hospital for 2 weeks, and has been out of the hospital for the past month and a half. Her and Roger weren't officialy back together though he was with her most of the time and was very supportive. Mimi agreed to go to a pyscologist who diagnosed her as bipolar and gave her some meds which Roger was sure she took. Her temper was dieing down everyday, and everyday the old Mimi seemed to emerge from within this dark Mimi that nearly died.

Rehab, yes of course she did that on her own. Roger was proud. Dealing with recovery and withdrawl wasn't pleasant at all, even with Roger there to help her through it. Roger still had plans to propose when the time was right. Soon, he hoped. But on the other hand, Mimi wasn't sure she could handle a relationship in her state though she couldn't stay just friends with the rocker for long. She was still very much in love with him.

About the women who had hit Mimi with her pickup truck. She felt horrible, though Mimi did not hate the women at all. But the women, Beth, insisted on paying the hospital bills which Mimi argued a bit then eventually gave in seeing it would ease the womens guilt.

--

**Mimi's POV**

Ugh, my body definetly took more abuse than anyone deserves. And I did it to myself, kinda sorta. Of course, Roger blamed himself which made me feel more like shit. Damage? I had a broken arm, 2 fractured ribs and a bunch of bruises scattered around my body including a few not so huge but not so small ones on my face. Roger insisted I was still as beautiful as ever. What did I do to deserve such kindness?

I was getting dressed to go to the pharmasist with Maureen for more AZT along with my meds for my 'condition'. This was getting outa hand. Maureen was a great friend though, when Roger wasn't there she was. Helping me shower, get dressed. A true angel. Angel helped as well, with my emotional problems. Calming me when I blamed myself for Roger's unhappyness, and bringing me out to eat and just hanging out.

"Ah! Careful.." I whined as Maureen took off my current shirt quickly and put on anouther.

"Suck it up, toots. Your gonna have to stop babying it and bend it like your Doctor said." Maureen said with a all to chipper smile on her face while I rubbed my right arm. The hard cast was taken off last week, and I was supposed to bend it as far as I could. But it hurt like fucking hell. I looked down and watched as she fixed my shirt and made me feel like a infint. It was a nice black buttoned shirt. Sleeves so short it was like a tank top, and she unbottoned the top 3 so it showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"What do you think?" she asked me as she stepped back crossing her arms over her chest with a all to proud look on her face. I turned and looked into the body length mirror and smiled.

"Wow, thanks." I whispered astounded. She'd fixed me up good, make-up that covered most of the bruises and scars, a the sexy outfit. The shorts seemed a little to short, but she said Roger would love it which made me blush. yeah yeah, I still loved him. But, putting him through my drama instead of being a girlfriend to him didn't seem fair. Though, being just his friend didn't seem fair to him either.

"Now, lets hurry. Joanne is coming home early tonight, so I'm in for some action." the drama queen smirked. I giggled and shook my head opening my mouth to speak when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw Roger's name and smiled opening it. Gift from Jo.

"Hey, Rog." I answered suddenly shy and quiet.

"Hey, Meems. I was wondering, if your not to busy, would you mind coming up tonight? Mark will be out and I'd love to talk to you."

I swallowed hard and looked at Maureen for reasurance. After she motioned with her hands I nodded and turned my back towards her. "Sure I'll come up." I answered. I could hear and see a smile forming on his angelic face after I agreed. We said our goodbyes then hung up and Maureen quickly grabbed my hand and zipped me down the stairs and to a waiting cab. Lesbian sex was really that amazing she had to rebreak my arm, eh?

--

An hour passed by and I waved to Maureen as she got back into the cab and the driver drove off to Mau's. I turned and opened the main door to the loft building and headed upstairs to my loft, dropped off my pills then headed upstairs to Rogers. I stood at the door a moment, gathering my thoughts and trying to control myself before anything happened. He wanted to talk, about what? Nothing bad, obviously. Seeing as he was so happy on the phone and even more so when I agreed.

I knocked and the door moved a bit. "Meems? Come in." came Roger's voice. I swallowed and pushed the door open with my good arm and walked cautiously into the loft. Geez, you'd swear the place was wired with bombs and I was trying to rob them the way I creeped in.

She looked around the loft, then at the big metal table which had a few candles and some plates of delicious looking food on it. "Wow.." I whispered smelling it and slipping off my coat setting it on a chair were Roger's coat already lay. "Roger?" I called out to him stunned at the room's new look. So, Romantic. Candles everywhere, soft music playing. It hit me then that Mimi knew he had something up his sleeve, because at that moment I remembered that last Saturday Maureen was crying her eyes out when she found out Jo had to fly out to LA to attend a wedding then to Tuscon AZ for a big case and wouldn't be back until next Friday.

"Mimi, wow, you look nice." Roger said and I turned around seeing him, gorgeous as ever. I flashed him a shy smile and he nodded over to the table were he ever pulled out my chair! Wow, it seemed very very corny honestly. But sweet all the same. I'd never seen him this way, well, yeah I have but when we were together.

Dinner was great, he cooked it himself. Even showed me the dishes to prove it. Anouther big step for Rog. He never cooked for me before except soup when I was sick. Our conversations were just normal 'what'd you do today' shit. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ugh, but I spoke to soon when he sat me at the couch and sighed before speaking.

"Mimi, we've been through so so much together and I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend when it came to your choices and what you want. Just myself." he began.

"Roger.. please don't-" he cut me off putting a finger to my lips. God, I almost melted at his touch.

"Please, let me." he whispered. I nodded and he sat back to continue. "I blame myself for everything. Not noticing something was up with you, not being around much. Only careing about things I wanted. But, see I really really want for us to be together again. A home together, maybe a family and marriage.." he blushed hard and ran a hand through his hair. I sniffled and felt tears filling my eyes and soon they spilled over.

He noticed and wiped them away with his thumbs and gently caressed my cheaks. My eyes closed and I exhaled remaining silent for a few moments. He gave me my peace and sat back waiting for something from me. "Roger.." I breathed after a few moments. "To have you back in my life, would please me very much. I just.. I have so much bagage I don't want to put it all on you." his finger went to my lips again.

"I love you, Mimi Marquez. I'm prepared to deal with anything you throw at me. Just, please, one more chance with you is all I ask." he whispered. My heart was pounding and my hands getting sweaty and clamy as a huge urge washed over me. My ankle began shaking involuntaraly as I crossed my legs and looked into his blue-green eyes. Butterflies filled my stomach and for a moment I thought I was floating.

"Roger.." I breathed again. He perked up and waited. "I love you too." I whispered.

He smiled at me and licked his lips waiting for more. I rolled my eyes playfully seeing he was making me ask. "Jesus, will you be mine?" I asked. He nodded and I giggled taking both his hands in mine. I kissed the top of both hands and when I looked up I got a quick peak into his eyes before I felt the warmth of his lips molding into mine. That felt soooo good! kissing him, it was just.. Wow!

My hands went up around his neck and he cupped my face making the kiss last longer. Several times I had to remind myself to breath. We parted for a moment, exchanging love filled glances then our lips met once more. Getting bold, my tounge parted his lips and slipped into his mouth which he gladly began to play with. Our tounges tangled in a dance making my heart race until he pulled back and pressed his lips below my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

I shivered from the cold, and was gently lifted by the muscular Rocker and carried to his bedroom. Fuck blankets, Roger found a much better way to heat me up and I wasn't gonna argue this one.

**Nice make-up sex, eh? Lol. Short chapter, yes. Sorry! Just wanted a nice fluff type chapter, lol. Plus I was kinda rushed, storming here and don't want the power failing while I'm writing and whatnot. One or two more chapters and thats it, was gonna end it here but a bit more drama coming and maybe, romance? xDD wait and see!. Reviews would be lovely! Thanks to all of my past reviewers. Any suggestions BTW? I'm always up to hear opinions and thoughts. But Mimi isn't gonna be such a bitch anymore, or is she? dun dun dunnnnnnn... lol! **


	5. Authors Note

Heyyy!

So I have alot of apologizing to do. First I'd like to apologize for my awful spelling in this story! Lol. But because my documents are no longer saved on my page I can't edit. Sorry! Lol. Anywho, anouther thing is that I promised for sooner updates and didn't keep with said promises. I've been very busy with school and internet roleplay and whatnot.

Plus I didn't get many reviews for this story. So here, this is up to you guys. Read my story [unless you already have lol] and help me out mkay? I have an idea for a completely different story, and I have more idea's for this story. Plus I'd like to finish some unfinished things of the story and whatnot. So, I think it could end off were it ends in chapter 4, but, should I continue or just end it here? Pleasee give honest opinions. I'm a big girl I can take it xDD. I will put my email up on my page if anyone would like to ask questions, or send suggestions or voice opinions. I'm always open for that. =D

Please and Thankiess! I'd very much love to continue this, I shall leave it up to the veiwers though!

-Shanice ^_~


	6. Silence

**Yay! Soo, I promised a new chapter and here it is. Took a bit longer than I planned, but I've been very busy! I'm failing Geometry Applied and German 2! Ahhh noo! So parents are on my ass, only aloud on the computer on weekends and I try to make time for the RL friends and the RP friends on my myspace and Aim.. so yahh. Lol anyways, these next few chapters don't go with the summery, but they go with the tital! Lol. please R&R! **

**BTW, a little warning.. I Kinda sorta, possible, I don't know yet.. thinking about it, may be putting lemon in here. For those who don't know what it is, it's sex. Yahh, I'm not sure. It will not be crazy porn-like-fucking if I do! I promise, just a heads up though. :) More than likely I won't but, eh. who knows. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except undying love for RENT!!**

_**Mimi's POV**_

"Ow, it's still a little stiff." I whined, Miss Robins held my elbow gingerly but bent it as far in as possible then straightened it, massaging the muscles a bit before doing it again. Ugh, annoying. A little bell went off like at a school. My phone alarm. "Time to go." I mummbled pulling my sore arm away.

"Already?" she asked sadly. I was her most quiet and more complying patient. Her others were big whiney babies, bitching over broken fingers and toes. Suck it up. Some even called her mean names. She was only doing her job so when she hurt me I just whined a little, but didn't get fussy with her personally. Myself actually.

"I'll see you next Sunday, Miss Robins." I told her as I packed my things.

"I told you before, Mimi. Call me Gloria." she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, she had this beautiful smile that was irresistable. She looked so honest, yet scared or sad. I guess that's what drew me towards not being a complete bitch to her. That and my medications.

Ssssoooo! Your probably wondering what the fuck is going on here right? Well, it's been about 2 months sence the fucking devil came to live in my body making all this bullshit happen. Me and Roger were still together, yay. Things between us were only slightly different, only noticeable by me him and Mark, whom we lived with. I didn't really like being alone in my loft, so we either stayed in his and Mark's or mine. But whenever we were on the verge of an argument, Roger would just be quiet or put all blame on himself. Making me feel guilty, then I'd get quiet. But hey, better than arguing and me getting hit by another speeding bitch, right? He always had on this pained look, his eyes clearly in the day he saw me.. ya' know.

But I was taking medication for anger now and depression. Did I believe I was depressed? No.. but they kept me calm and I felt like myself most of the time. But I hated how I was begining to notice the little things that upset me. Like, little bullshit _'why-the-fuck-is-that-petty-childish-crap'_bothering you, type-a thing. I don't remember ever being so.. on edge. The medicine did not help witht he nightmares though..

Maureen was a dear! She had the lead role in a play, a two-year contract but a few people got fired for getting drunk and trying to perform for the producers and director and what not, one night. Douche bags.. So Maureen got me an audition! Swwweet! I couldn't wait! It would pay a lot, 200 a show, plus whatever the audience decided to throw on the stage. I'd be able to quit the Cat Scratch Club then. Yes I was still working there, and Roger was a little upset but not much. I made a deal with my boss so I was working the bar as bartender, and because of the marks now on my body I was kinda self conscious anyways, though I know what your thinking. It's just horny low life men anyway, why should I care? But I do.. because like Maureen I like to be still insisted I was beautiful as ever, sweetheart.

My bruises were gone and my ribs were pretty much healed. Didn't get surgery, we couldn't;t afford it. But I was going to therapy for my arm and they did a 'crunching' on my back and ribs, fixing crap. Painful, but felt good afterwords. Oh, Roger accidentally re-broke my arm the day after our make-up sex. We were goofing off in the kitchen, he lifted me over his shoulders and I pinched his ass, he dropped me.. loud crunch, I laugh then black out and yeah. Right in the elbow! Which is why bending it hurt like hell. My left arm. Every Sunday I was at Allied Services. The Red Cross as well as the women who caused all this hell were paying my expenses, yay me.

So I was just arriving home. They picked me up and dropped me off all the time in this white van that always smelled like McDonald's Fries and a doctors office. Lovely combo, eh? It was 8pm, I'd been gone sense 12 in the afternoon. I missed my baby.. I went to my loft first as I always did to shower and make myself something to eat before going up to Roger's but I was pleasantly surprised this time.

I unlocked my door and opened it, then slid open the big metal door to find Roger standing there waiting. A wonderful food smell hit my nose making my mouth water, but my attention was brought back to him in the same second. Roger had cooked dinner, holy shit! Pigs can fly!

Ha I am just kidding. He could cook. He just rarely did. And when he did, it was memorable. Delicious and the satiety afterwords from going a week of little meals here and there, it was almost as good as the orgasms he gave me. Oops, he-he. Sorry.

"Hey baby." he said softly, pride written all over hit cute face. He was glowing with pride.

"Hey honey." I hugged him, and as I pulled back he turned his head and kissed me for a few seconds. My heart was racing when we parted. "Well hello.." I giggled.

"Just glad to see you, my love." he pulled me by the waist into my loft. "I made us dinner." he said.

"I got that part, love. It smells delicious what the hell did you make and how did you get the money?" I asked.

"Food." he said. Such a smart ass. He smirked. "And CBGB's. I had a gig today, earned some cash and wanted to do something special for you." he kissed me one more. I smiled and returned it, walking with him after we pulled away into the kitchen. My jaw like, hit the fuckin' floor!

The kitchen was decorated beautifuly! Candle's all around the place. Soft music playing from somewhere, currently playing was Flightless Bird. **(A/N: Twilight Soundtrack =D) **A white table clothe, surprisingly clean without a mark on it covered the old wooden table in my kitchen. Two bigger skinnier candles on the table, rose peddles on the counter, around the table and plates and whatnot and even sprinkled around the table on the floor. The dinner was amazing too, looked absolutely delicious! My mouth watered. His fingers brushed under my chin closing my mouth.

"I'll take that as, you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Roger." I whispered, still in shock. Roger was a romantic but in his own way. This was definitely not his way. This was way out of his element, but he smiled all the same. "I've got to be dreaming.." I whispered. His face fell a little. "N-no baby! I love it really.." I sighed and leaned back into his chest. "What's this all about?" My eyes went down my body. "I feel under dressed." I mumbled.

He chuckled, good mood still en-tact. "Just wanted a date with you." he leaned around me and kissed my temple. "And you look beautiful, as always." I blushed, and he gestured for me to take a seat jumping ahead of me to pull my seat out then pushing it in for me after I sat down. He sat in front of me, dressed casually for him. Light blue jeans, hole in the left knee, button down black shirt. Sleeves rolled up a little past his elbo's with a white shirt peaking out from underneath the top two undone buttons.

We began eating, completely enjoying eachothers company. Talking about how eachothers days went, the little trouble Roger went through for this dinner and whatnot. How my day at physical theropy went. We were finished eating about 15 minutes after starting. "So, you make dessert?" I asked with a brow raised. He smirked and shook his head.

"Your lucky you even got this Meems, I'm not that good." he smiled wide. I was good and full anyways for once. He pushed his plate aside gently and rested his elbow on the table, his chin on his palm. Just staring at me. Not creepily, but enough to make me blush.

"Um, would you like me to do the dishes?" she asked softly. Roger shook his head and sipped the last bit of his wine. "Are you okay?" I asked when he began staring at me again. Now it was getting weird.

"Perfect." he answered. "I have something for you."

"Ah, Roger you already did enough." I mummbled. He was being super sweet. I loved it, but felt odd. What the hell did he have up his sleeve?

"I'll be just a minute." he stood up pecking my lips and leaving the kitchen. I sighed in content, a smile on my lips. I took the moment to look around at everything. Candles, rose pedals. He was only getting me a gift yet my stomach was swarming with butterflies like I was plummeting down the Steel Of Force's roller coasters first drop! My heart pounding, the blood under my cheeks was boiling, the smile on my face unmoving. Happy, content, yet.. nervous. This gut feeling that made me react so oddly to him getting me a simple gift.

Roger returned handing me a small gift wrapped neatly in black wrapping paper with red and white and pink hearts all over it. "Open it." he whispered. I did as told, noticing he sat on the floor beside my chair, Indian style. It was a smallish blue box. Kay's Jewelers. When I opened it I was shocked to see a silver necklace and matching bracelet. Both looked so expensive. I gaped at them for a moment.

"They are absolutely beautiful, baby." I whispered lifting out the bracelet to examine it more closely. Definitely not fake. Wow. "Thanks." I said looking at him. He chuckled taking the bracelet from me then holding out his hand. I placed my hand in front of him and he hooked the beautiful peice of jewelry on for me. I grinned and he motioned for me to stand. Standing up he rose as well moving behind me after taking out the necklace. I moved my hair and he fastened the necklace onto me. The charm, a beautiful little silver heart with 'I love you' engraved into it nestled well into place.

"They look great on you." he said turning me so I was facing him. Seeing how red my face was he reached up and traced along my cheek and jawline with his two fingers. His touch sending like electrical shocks down my body. My arm felt stiff again, wanting to wrap my arms around him. I was frozen in place, in a trance like state as I stared into his eyes and he continued on to trace my lips and chin then down my neck until his fingers met the top of my shirt. I swallowed.

"I love you.." I whispered.

As if it wasn't enough that he had me bolted to the floor, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Very softly, like brushing them. But my eyes closed and I was broke from the trance of his eyes and taken over by his lips. My arms snaked around his neck, his around my waist as I pressed my lips more firmly to his.

Our lips moved perfectly, his arms pulling me closer. No space between us, our breathing picking up. Especialy mine that came out in almost gasps when he finally broke the kiss. Our foreheads pressed together, eyes still remained closed. My face felt as if it was on fire, noticably blushing besides my skin tone. "You really love me?" he suddenly asked, sounding.. nervous.

"Yes, of course." I whispered opening my eyes and meeting his beautiful green ones. "I'd die without you, Rog."

I could see this pleased him, but now _he_ was the one _blushing! _Why? Haven't I told him that countless times before? Did they not count? Then he stepped away from me, his hand going into his pocket. "Rog? You okay?" I asked. He nodded and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a small smile. He dropped to one knee and I felt like my heart just came up my fucking throat!

"Rog?" I asked more frantically. He seemed pleased with my reaction.

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi." he smiled a lovely smile. Geez, it'd been so long since I'd seen him this way. So lovey dovey, totally romantic, like corny yet still adorably romantic! "Ever since the first time I gazed into those beautiful brown eyes of yours, I was hooked. Hooked more than I ever was on heroin. Your eyes, so beautiful, your smile so.. intoxicating. Your voice, hypnotic." I bit my lower lip shifting my weight, holding my hands in front of me. Nervous myself. He was not about to do what I thought he was gonna do.

Why?! Why the hell would he? He couldn't. No way. Not after everything I put him through. All the horrible words I threw at him, all the heartbreak and drama. Going on and off drugs, flipping out over dumb shit and getting myself damn near killed by a car! He could NOT be doing this!

"Mimi, you are the only reason why I smile. The inspiration to all my songs." He'd written tons of other songs ever since writing 'Your Eyes' for me. "Without you, I'd see no purpose in living. Being HIV+, who could love a guy like me? Sick, with all the bags I have. Yet, you stayed with me. Through everything. And I've stayed with you through everything. Because I love you so dearly." he said. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears, even got a little scared that he could hear it. But he went on and I payed very close attention, my eyes never leaving his.

"Mimi, let me sum this up." he smiled nervously. His little speech was adorable, I didn't mind one bit. "I love you so much. And I promise to always love you. Forever. Till the day I die, and even in whatever the hell happens after that! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Meems." he pulled out a small box and I gasped.

"Roger.." he reached up putting a finger to my lips. I got quiet and he opened the box. "Mariana Sandra Marquez, will you marry me?" he asked. Tears quickly formed in my eyes, sitting at the brim just waiting to fall. I tried blinking them back. But this was one of the best moments of my life, yet.. no words came from my mouth. Yes no, maybe? Something!

_Say somthing, Mimi! Somthing! Open up.... now! _Nothing. I just stared at the ring, Roger's face didn't change at all yet. He could see the shock and tears in my eyes.

Finaly my mouth shut and I slowly sat down, still looking down at the man I loved at my feet. Still on his knee, hand still out holding the beautiful ring that had to of cost a grand or more. Still no words came from my mouth, my teeth were clenched tight. Roger's face finaly fell as he felt what seemed to be rejection. I wasn't giving him a yes, nor a no. I was just silent.

"Meems? Baby?" he waved a hand in front of my face. He looked frightened. I swallowed and looked up into his beautiful eyes, trying to find reasoning in why I wasn't blurting out yes like I should of been. Grabbing him in my arms, kissing him deeply and onto celebration as Roger's fiance. _Just tell him yes! Damn you, c'mon!_ I shut my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I sat up straight again and looked back into his eyes, a frown on my face and slowly one formed on his.

Silence. Nothing, nada. Zip. Just our breathing was heard and a song I wasn't familiar with, his eyes staring into mine. Silently demanding an answer from me. All I could do was stare back, my heart raced as I tried hard to reason with what I felt was right and what my heart felt was right. A battle between breaking his heart or breaking my own in telling him yes only to hurt him with more of my bullshit.

More silence. I was sure about 15 minutes have passed. Roger wanted an answer. But I couldn't answer. I wouldn't answer. Just let him stare at me as I stared at him.

"Mimi..?"

My eyes closed and I sighed.

**Yay! Chapter update Finaly! Yes, cliff hanger. Sorry, lol. I just had to do it! **

**So, what'd you guys think huh? Idea's, suggestions, opinions, all very welcome! Next update will be about 2 weeks. Patience is a virtue, but don't worry I won't wait like a month to update again. **

**P.S.--I'd just like to put out there, that my computer does NOT have spell check in our Word program, so yeah.. I do miss spell words from time to time. I type very fast. And hey! Any Adam Pascal fans?? He can't spell well either so, hah! :) I win. :P . I don't mind opinions but don't give reviews that are just critisizing. Please, I want to know about my story. But I just discovered that you can do spell check on here! Lol. So no more horribly spelt chapters from me. :)**

**So, reviews please and thank youu! I really have some good idea's for this story, give it a chance! ^_^**


End file.
